Um amor de verdade
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: Um amor puro e verdadeiro que brota dos corações do mais belo casal.[Leon&Sora]


Oi... essa fic é de Kaleido Star, dos meus dois personagens preferidos, principalmente como casal, espero que vocês gostem.

Disclamer: Kaleido Star não me pertence se não no final dele Sora e Leon estariam bem juntinhos, se desse até casados.

--------------------------------------

Capitulo 1 – A descoberta de um novo amor com muita felicidade

Já havia algum tempo que ele estava se sentindo diferente ao vê-la, parecia que agora alem de carinho e amizade por aquela moça, estava brotando algo mais que isso, um sentimento completamente novo na vida deste jovem. Quando ele pensava nela, sentia algo quente, terno, ao mesmo tempo sentia um desejo incontrolável de tê-la ao seu lado, se sentia feliz ao simples fato de estar ao seu lado, de se apresentar com ela, de ensaiar com ela, simplesmente por ela estar pertinho dele, gostava do perfume dela, do jeito que ela sorria para ele, ela sempre alegre aquele jeito angelical que só ela possuía, na visão dele ela era perfeita.

No caso dela, era meio parecido, ela havia notado que ele estava mais carinhoso com ela, no jeito dele de ser, percebia que não era mais aquele cara frio e insensível que ela havia visto quando o conhecera, ela sabia muito bem que fora ela que o havia mudado, ela reparava muito nele, sempre que o podia ficava o observando, sentia-se quente toda vez que ele a abraçava numa das cenas de qualquer peça, ela se sentia feliz pelo simples fato dele estar do seu lado e de ser a parceira dele nas peças, sentir o calor to corpo dele perto do dela, sentir aquele doce perfume que exalava da pele dele. Nas vezes que iam treinar na praia, ver o cabelo prateado dele voando como se estivesse dançando junto ao vento, ele realmente era a pessoa mais bonita que a bela moça de cabelos rosados já havia visto, mas o melhor para ela era quando ela podia ver o seu sorriso, ela adorava quando ele sorria para ela e quando os olhos dele se tornavam mais ternos que sempre, era sempre um banquete para mocinha ver ele assim. Mas ela sempre se repreendia por o ver daquela forma, pois achava que ele nunca a veria daquele jeito, era o maior sonho dela que ele correspondesse esse amor tão puro que ela sentia por ele.

Mas quando ela se pegava sonhando com ele, foi chamada para uma reunião na sala de seu chefe, e ele estaria lá, na verdade seria para saber sobre a nova peça que logo chegaria, ela por dentro torcia para ser um romance, em que ela e ele estrelariam. Essas reuniões sobre as peças já estavam sendo rotina na vida da jovem, considerando que antes ela mal era chamada, agora ela é obrigada a comparecer.

Ele havia acabado de acordar de um belo sonho com sua princesa, quando olha para o relógio e percebe que está atrasado, se veste com pressa e saiu do seu quarto correndo, pois sabe que o seu chefe fica irritado com atrasos. Mas quando esta chegando perto da porta esbarra em alguém, pensava quem seria o infeliz que o derrubara, então percebe que era ela, ele rapidamente a ajuda a se levantar:

- Oi – diz ela com um sorriso – me desculpe por ter esbarrado em você, é que estou atrasada, e você também certo? – abre um belo sorriso, percebendo que ele também estava atrasado, considerando que ambos iam para mesma reunião.

- Sim, se você atrasada e eu vou para mesma reunião que você, é meio lógico que ambos estamos atrasados – diz ficando levemente corado e abrindo um sorriso, aquele sorriso que a menina amava.

OS DOIS PROTAGONISTAS ESTÃO ATRASADOS, ONDE SERÁ QUE SE METERAM?

- Nossa o Carlos esta furioso, parece que acordou de mal humor! – diz o jovem ao escutar os gritos.

- Concordo plenamente, é melhor entrarmos, antes que seja bem mais tarde do que queremos.

- Verdade – dizendo isso, ele abre a porta delicadamente e deixa a dama entrar primeiro, para depois dar de cara com o patrão nervoso – Desculpe Carlos, mas é que meu despertador quebrou.

- Está bem e qual a sua desculpa mocinha?

- Qual? A minha? – diz ela.

- Não, a da minha avozinha – diz ele irônico.

- Jura? Ela esta aqui? Onde, quero conhecê-la, eu achei que era comigo que você estava falando – diz ela distraída.

- Você esta me achando com cara de palhaço?

- Não. Mas se era para achar, era melhor você pintar o rosto.

- É melhor vocês se sentarem, antes que eu me estresse mais.

- Ta bom – diz ambos.

Depois da reunião simples, eles escutaram qual seria a peça e que papel cada um exerceria, então foram descansar, para nos dias que se seguissem começar a ensaiar.

Na manhã seguinte, alegremente a mocinha treinava acrobacias numa sala, ela achava que estava sozinha, só não sabia que estava sendo observada por o jovem de cabelos prateados parceiro dela. A jovem de cabelos rosados pensava em como ultimamente sua vida estava sendo iluminada, estava ensaiando para uma nova peça, onde ela seria a protagonista, junto com ele.

A peça era um romance escrito por sua amiga e baseado na vida desta e do seu parceiro, envolvia uma intriga, na verdade no começo os dois se odiavam, ela era doce, uma princesa, esperançosa, inteligente, carinhosa, enquanto ele, era um rude plebeu, frio, pessimista, solitário, sua vida sempre foi dura e isso o tornou frio e duro, na verdade ouve uma época em que ele era feliz, quando sua fascinante irmã era viva, após sua morte, seu coração também morreu. A jovem sempre tivera amigos e isso o fez superar a morte de seus pais e aceitar seus novos pais, via a vida com alegria. Até que um dia os dois se encontraram e foram obrigados a trabalharem juntos pelo bem de seu reino, na verdade o rei, pai adotivo de Sora tinha sido seqüestrado por uma bruxa, esta estava destruindo o reino, pois seria a sucessora ao trono se o rei não estivesse, só se a Sora se casasse ela assumiria o reino, ou se o rei voltasse. O plebeu Leon, frio, era o único que poderia a ajudar, pois ele não havia sido enfeitiçado, assim como a princesa. Mas na verdade eles não estariam sozinhos nessa, pois o reino vizinho não havia gostado do sumiço do rei, então escolheram seus mais fortes guerreiros, a fada Layla, domada pela força do fogo e da magia do bem, e o mago Yuri, que era o mais sábio jovem entre todos, eles formavam a união perfeita, o amor deles os nutria mais ainda. Estes foram os ajudar, o que mais repararam é que os dois não paravam de brigar, pareciam duas crianças, isso tirou a paciência dos dois. Depois de muitas brigas entre eles, os dois acabaram se entendendo, eles foram então lutar, mas no meio da luta os súditos do castelo protegeram a bruxa May, eles que eram amigos da princesa Sora, ela não conseguia lutar contra eles, mesmo que fosse para proteger o reino, então surge o ataque de três de suas amigas mais próximas Mia, Rosetta e Anna, o ataque veio em forma de magia, afinal as três eram fadas, ela não conseguiria se safar, mas o nobre plebeu e apaixonado se jogou na frente dela, e a protegeu com sua vida, ele na verdade havia se apaixonado pela doce princesa e nunca permitiria que ela se ferisse, nem que tivesse que arriscar sua própria vida, salvaria sua amada, nesse instante uma luz cobriu o lugar o amor verdadeiro, essa força era maior que qualquer outra, principalmente negra, essa fez os feitiços desaparecerem. Leon estava ferido, mas com aquela luz vinda de ambos, ele recuperou suas energias e com uma flechada acabou com a bruxa, só que isso era tarde demais, pois a bruxa já havia enfeitiçado o pai de Sora e este morrerá, o reino estava sem um rei, pois a princesa não poderia assumir sem se casar. Foi ai que veio o pedido de Leon, Sora aceitou se casar com ele, e assim pode assumir o seu reino, junto de seu amor e fazer o mundo se tornar feliz.

Essa história será mostrada em um mês, foi divida em capítulos como se fosse uma novela, em cada dia repetira o capitulo três vezes, e a cada dia da semana será um capitulo. Essa história ficou perfeita para todos, todos adoraram seus papeis e adoraram que seus nomes iriam continuar o mesmo, mas Sora e Leon gostaram mais, pois iriam contracenar a verdade, alem de que teriam que se beijar, sem contar que eles se gostavam, mesmo sem ninguém reparar e nem eles. O amor reinava no coração de ambos assim como na história, felizes então seriam.

Sora então depois de voltar de seus sonhos e lembranças, da um salto para o trapézio, só que havia calculado errado e iria cair, mas de repente Leon sai de seu esconderijo e salta para um dos trapézios, o que Sora ia cair, então ele segura-a com delicadeza para que ela não caia e faz um movimento para ela subir, como na técnica angelical, depois o movimento dele é de pega-la:

- Jovem Leon... obrigada – diz Sora, corando.

- Não tem de que Sora, eu também preciso treinar, posso treinar com você? – diz ele gentilmente.

- Claro – diz ela se soltando dele e indo para outro trapézio.

- Sora você gostou da peça? – diz ele começando a treinar com ela.

- Sim, achei bem divertida e você?

- Eu também, acho que a peça foi bem escrita principalmente em relação aos personagens principais.

- Verdade, eu gostei da minha personagem.

- Eu também gostei do meu personagem.

Assim se passou a manhã, eles conversando, treinando realmente se dando bem. Então chegou a hora do almoço, ele gentilmente a convidou para almoçar com ele e os dois foram para um restaurante famoso da praia, lá eles degustaram de varias e deliciosas comidas:

- A comida desse restaurante é muito gostosa, eu adorei – diz Sora, animada.

- É verdade, é porque você ainda não experimentou as sobremesas daqui, são divinas.

- Oba, vou querer experimentar, posso?

- Claro, pode pedir a vontade, tudo o que você quiser.

- Obrigada jovem Leon.

- De nada, mas queria te pedir um favor.

- Qual? Fale!

- Eu gostaria que você parasse de me chamar de jovem Leon, me chame só pelo meu nome, eu prefiro mais assim.

- Claro, se é assim que você quer jov... gomen, Leon hehe, acho que será difícil eu me acostumar.

- Obrigado Sora. Agora pode pedir sua deliciosa sobremesa.

- Não sei o que peço, alguma sugestão?

- Para mim todas são ótimas, mas adoro a torta de chocolate.

- Então eu quero um pedaço.

- Garçom, por favor dois pedaços grandes da famosa torta de chocolate.

- Claro – minutos depois ele trás dois pratos com exagerados pedaços de torta de chocolate, em cima tinha vários enfeites.

- Obrigado. Pode escolher seu pedaço Sora.

- Arigato. – ela se serviu e depois experimentou – Hummm isso é uma delicia mesmo.

- Sabia que você iria gostar.

Eles terminaram o almoço e foram dar uma volta, já que nenhum dos dois estava disposto a treinar. Foi uma tarde bastante divertida, para ambos. Resolveram então terminar o dia vendo o por do sol na praia:

- Nossa como é lindo aqui, eu não conhecia essa parte da praia jovem Leon.

- SORA!

- Gomen, mal percebi que havia te chamado de jovem Leon, gomen Leon.

- Tudo bem, eu conheci faz poucos dias, que bom que você gostou daqui.

- Sim, é muito lindo, acho que é a coisa mais linda que já vi, você não acha?

- Acho que não, tem uma coisa, ou melhor uma pessoa que supera essa beleza.

- Quem?! – perguntou ela receosa com a resposta dele, afinal existia alguém na vida dele, quem será que era essa pessoa? – É alguém que você gosta?

- Sim, é a pessoa que eu mais amo nessa vida, essa pessoa é... –

- Sora, jovem Leon, vocês aqui sozinhos? Estavam fazendo o que? – pergunta May que acabara de chegar ao local, junto com todas as outras amigas de Sora.

- Só vendo o por do sol, porquê? – diz Sora, corando violentamente.

- Por nada, desculpa por atrapalharmos vocês – diz Rosetta.

- Perai, quem os atrapalhou foi a May, ela que vive se intrometendo em tudo – afirma Mia.

- Concordo – diz Sara.

- Porque tão falando assim? Vocês também estavam querendo vir até aqui – diz May furiosa.

- Já chega, não importa quem queria vir aqui ou não, já era passado, porque todos nós não voltamos pro Kaleido Star.

- A claro Sora, até estava me esquecendo o que vim fazer aqui.

- O que você veio fazer aqui Sara? – pergunta Sora, curiosa.

- Vim avisar que o Carlos esta chamando os dois na sala dele.

- Você veio até a praia, só para isso? – pergunta Sora.

- Sim.

- gota na Sora e no Leon.

- Obrigado, vamos Sora?

- Claro Leon. Até mais meninas.

- Até – diz as meninas, vendo o jovem casal se distanciar.

- Vocês perceberam em como ela chamou ele? – pergunta Mia.

- Pelo nome dele, isso é bem normal – responde com a maior inocência Rosetta.

- Isso eu percebi, mas ela só chamou pelo nome dele – diz Mia.

- É verdade, ela não disse 'jovem' como sempre – responde May.

- Sim, eles já estão ficando íntimos, agente tem que ajudar os dois – fala Mia com um brilho nos olhos.

- Sim, vamos ajuda-los a ficarem juntos – responde May com o mesmo brilho nos olhos.

- Isso!! – diz Sara e Anna também com aquele brilho nos olhos.

- Isso vai dar problemas – responde Rosetta meio desanimada.

Enquanto isso na sala do Carlos, estavam já Yuri e Layla, quando entram Leon e Sora.

- Oi, até que enfim os protagonistas resolveram aparecer – diz Carlos aparentando estar de mal-humor(n/a:só para variar um pouco) – sabe a quanto tempo estamos esperando vocês?

- Não – responde Sora – agente só ficou sabendo que o senhor queria nos ver faz poucos minutos e assim que soubemos viemos para cá.

- O que? Eu falei para Sara que era imediatamente – diz Carlos, ela _verá hoje á noite_. – então vocês devem estar querendo saber para que eu os chamei aqui, certo?

- Claro que não Carlos, nós só estamos aqui para o admirar e ficar apreciando o seu bom humor – diz Yuri num tom irônico.

- Não gostei nenhum um pouco do seu comentário – _Eu ainda demito ele _– Voltando ao assunto, chamei vocês aqui para acertarmos direito os últimos preparativos para peça, sei que ainda falta um mês, mas amanhã faremos uma coletiva com a imprensa, os quatro como são os mais importantes da peça estarão lá.

- Mas e a May? A bruxa não teria que aparecer na coletiva também? – pergunta Sora.

- Não, dessa vez só quero mostrar os mocinhos, algum problema com isso Sora?

- Nenhum Carlos.

- Então esta tudo bem para vocês isso? – pergunta para eles.

- Claro Carlos, mas que horas será a coletiva? – pergunta Layla.

- Ás 10 horas da manhã – responde Carlos – agora que já falei tudo o que tinha, vou me embora que já esta tarde – falando isso ele sai da sala deixando os quatro sozinhos.

- Isso é jeito de terminar uma reunião? – afirma Layla.

- Ele não bate muito bem das idéias, mas acho que já está hora de todos nós irmos dormir, afinal temos uma entrevista amanhã – diz Yuri.

- Sim, vamos todos – falando isso Layla sai pela porta em direção ao carro, Yuri a segue.

- Vamos Sora? – fala Leon – Já está tarde.

- Claro Leon, vamos – responde a mocinha de cabelos rosados.

- Quer que eu te acompanhe até seu quarto? – oferece ele gentilmente.

- Claro, porque não? Vamos? – responde Sora muito feliz.

Na porta do quarto Leon foi se despedir dela, só que a jovem virou o rosto e eles acabaram tocando os lábios uns nos outros, ambos ficaram corados, então...

Continua no próximo capitulo...

--------------------------------------

Oi pessoal, tudo bem? Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, farei o possível para escrever o próximo e postar logo.

Espero reviews...

Beijos

Mandy


End file.
